Equipment
The United States Marine Raider Division has used all degrees of equipment since their founding. In addition to standard US Armed Forces gear, the division has for a long time used supplies from allied nations as well as some prototypes in various developmental stages. Below is a list of equipment and vehicles used from the origin of the division to the present day, categorized by type and the conflict it was used in. Small Arms American Revolutionary War - Shays's Rebellion - Whiskey Rebellion Muskets * Brown Bess Short/Long Land Pattern * Charleville M1763-1766 Rifles * Long Rifle * Ferguson Rifle (Limited quantities from captured supplies) Pistols * Flintlock Pistol (Various makes and models) Quasi-War - Barbary War Muskets * Springfield/Harper's Ferry M1795 Rifles * 1792 Contract Rifle * Harper's Ferry M1803 (Barbary War only) Pistols * North & Cheney M1799 War of 1812 Muskets * Springfield/Harper's Ferry M1795 * Springfield M1812 (Limited quantities near the end of the war) Rifles * Harper's Ferry M1803 Pistols * Harper's Ferry M1805-1808 Mexican-American War Muskets * Springfield M1840 * Springfield M1842 Rifles * Harper's Ferry M1841 Pistols * Colt Paterson * M1842 (Various manufacturers) American Civil War - Korean Expedition Rifles * Springfield M1861 * Springfield M1863 * Enfield P1853 * Sharps Rifle/Carbine * Spencer Rifle/Carbine * Colt Revolving Rifle * Henry Rifle Machine Guns * Gatling Gun * Agar Gun Sniper Rifles * Sharps Rifle (Often issued with a telescopic sight) * Whitworth Rifle (Occasionally issued with a telescopic sight) Pistols * Colt M1860 Army * Colt M1851 Navy * Remington M1858 Spanish-American War - Philippine-American War - Boxer Rebellion Rifles * Springfield M1892-1899 (Krag-Jørgensen) * Springfield M1873 (Obsolete by this point, limited use) * M1895 Lee Navy Machine Guns * Colt-Browning M1895 * Gatling Gun * Maxim M1884 Shotguns * Winchester M1887 * Double Rifle (Various models) Pistols * Colt M1889 * Colt M1892 World War I - Banana Wars - Border War Rifles * Springfield M1903 * Enfield M1917 * Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk III * Lebel M1886 * Berthier M1907, M1907/15, and M1916 * Berthier M1892 and M1892/16 * Magazine Lee-Metford * Ross Mk III * Winchester Model 1903, 1905, and 1907 (Limited use, prototype) * Remington Model 8 (Limited use, prototype) * Carcano M1891 (Italian Front only) Submachine Guns * Beretta M1918 (Italian Front only) * M1921 Thompson (Banana Wars only) * M1928 Thompson (Banana Wars only) Machine Guns * M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle * Browning M1917 * Lewis M1914 and M1917 * Hotchkiss Benét–Mercié M1909 * Colt-Vickers M1915 * Colt–Browning M1895/14 * Chauchat M1915 Shotguns * Winchester M1897 * Winchester M1912 * Browning Automatic 5 Pistols * Colt M1911 * Colt M1917 * Colt M1909 * Colt M1905 * Colt M1903 Pocket Hammerless * Colt M1889 * Colt M1892 * Smith & Wesson M1899 * Smith & Wesson Triple Lock * FN Browning M1910 * FN Browning M1903 * FN Browning M1900 * Savage M1907 * Webley Mk IV, V, and VI * Webley Self-Loading Mk I * Webley-Fosbery Automatic * Ruby M1914 * St. Etienne M1892 Grenades * Mk I-III Fragmentation Hand Grenade * Mills No. 5, No. 23, and No. 36 Grenade * No. 1, 2, and 3 Grenades * No. 6 and 7 Grenades * No. 15 Ball Grenade * No. 16 Oval Grenade * F1 Grenade World War II - Korean War Rifles * M1 Garand * M1/M1A1 Carbine * M2 Carbine (Korean War only) * M3 Carbine (Korean War only) * Springfield M1903A3 * Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk I * Enfield M1917 * Johnson M1941 Submachine Guns * M1/M1A1 Thompson * M1928/M1928A1 Thompson * M3/M3A1 * M50/M55 Reising * Sten Mk I-III * Owen Machine Carbine Machine Guns * Browning M1919A4/M1919A6 * Browning M1917A1 * M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle * Lewis M1917 * Browning M2HB * Johnson M1941 Shotguns * Winchester M1897 * Winchester M1912 * Browning Automatic 5 * Ithaca 37 Sniper Rifles * M1C/M1D Garand * Springfield M1903A4 * Enfield M1917 (issued with a telescopic sight) * Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk I (issued with a telescopic sight) Pistols * Colt M1911A1 * Colt M1917 * FN Browning Hi-Power * Webley Mk IV/VI Flamethrowers * M1/A1 Flamethrower * M2 Flamethrower Grenade Launchers * M7 Grenade Launcher Grenades * Mk II Fragmentation Hand Grenade * Mills No. 36 Mk I Grenade * No. 74 AT Grenade * AN/M8 Smoke Grenade Vietnam War Rifles * M16/M16A1 * XM16E1 * M14 * CAR-15 * XM177 * M1 Garand * M1/M1A1 Carbine * M2 Carbine * M1903A3 Springfield (Obsolete by this point, limited use) * Stoner 63 * L1/L1A1 Submachine Guns * M3/M3A1 * M1/M1A1 Thompson * Ingram MAC-10 * Swedish K and Smith & Wesson M76 * Owen Machine Carbine * F1 * Sterling L2A3/L34A1 * Uzi Machine Guns * M60 * M1919A4/M1919A6 * Browning M2HB * Stoner 63 Mark 23 Mod 0 * L2A1 * HK21 Shotguns * Winchester M1912 * Winchester M1200 * Remington M870 * Ithaca 37 Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * M1903A4 Springfield (Obsolete by this point, limited use) Pistols * Colt M1911A1 * Colt M1917 * FN Browning Hi-Power * Smith & Wesson Mk 22 Mod 0 Flamethrowers * M2 Flamethrower * M9 Flamethrower Grenade Launchers * M79 40mm Grenade Launcher * China Lake Grenade Launcher * XM148 40mm Grenade Launcher * M203 40mm Grenade Launcher * M31 HEAT Rifle Grenade Grenades * Mk II Fragmentation Hand Grenade * M61 Fragmentation Hand Grenade * M67 Fragmentation Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Hand Grenade * M34 White Phosphorus Grenade Mines * Claymore M18A1 * M16 Anti-Personnel Mine Various Conflicts (~1980-2000) Rifles * M16A2 * M16A3 (limited use) * M4 Carbine Submachine Guns * HK MP5 * Colt RO635 Machine Guns * M249 SAW * M240 Artillery, Mortars, and AT Weapons American Revolutionary War - Whiskey Rebellion Artillery * 3-42 Pounder Field Cannon * 3-42 Pounder Siege Cannon * 8-13 Inch Howitzer * 8-13 Inch Mortar Quasi War - Barbary War Artillery * 3-42 Pounder Field Cannon * 3-42 Pounder Siege Cannon * 8-13 Inch Howitzer * 8-13 Inch Mortar War of 1812 Artillery * 3-18 Pounder Cannon * 18-100 Pounder Columbiad * 6-13 Inch Howitzer * 6-13 Inch Mortar Mexican-American War Artillery * 3-24 Pounder Cannon * 8-13 Inch Howitzer * 8-10 Inch Mortar American Civil War - Korean Expedition Artillery * 6-12 Pounder Smoothbore * M1857 12-Pounder * 3-Pounder Rifle * 10-20 Pounder Parrott Rifle * 12-32 Pounder Howitzer Spanish-American War - Philippine-American War - Boxer Rebellion Artillery * Hotchkiss 42mm Light Mountain Gun * Sims-Dudley Dynamite Gun World War I - Banana Wars - Border War Mortars * Medium 2-Inch Mortar * Stokes 3-Inch Mortar * Newton 6-Inch Mortar * No. 2 58mm Mortar * Livens Projector * Garland Trench Mortar Artillery * M1897 75mm Cannon * M1902 3-Inch Field Gun * M1906 4.7-Inch Field Gun * M1908 6-Inch Field Howitzer * M1916 37mm Support Gun * M1917 8-Inch Howitzer * M1917 155mm Howitzer * M1918 155mm Howitzer * M1918 240mm Howitzer World War II - Korean War Mortars * M1 81mm Mortar * M2 60mm Mortar * M2 4.2 Inch Mortar * ML 3-Inch Mortar * SBML 2-Inch Mortar * M19 60mm Mortar (Korean War only) Artillery * M101 105mm Howitzer * M114 155mm Howitzer * M115 203mm Howitzer * M116 75mm Howitzer * M1 240mm Howitzer * 155mm Long Tom * M1 4.5-Inch Gun * M1 8-Inch Gun Anti-Tank * M1/A1 Rocket Launcher * M9 Rocket Launcher * M20 Rocket Launcher (Korean War only) * M18 57mm Recoilless Rifle (Limited quantities at the end of WWII, much more common in Korea) * M20 75mm Recoilless Rifle (Limited quantities at the end of WWII, much more common in Korea) * Boys Mk I AT Rifle * PIAT Vietnam War Mortars * M19 60mm Mortar * M29 81mm Mortar * M30 107mm Mortar Artillery * M2A1 105mm Howitzer * M102 105mm Howitzer * M114 155mm Howitzer * M116 75mm Howitzer * M55 Self-Propelled 8-Inch Howitzer * M107 Self-Propelled 175mm Gun * M108 Self-Propelled 105mm Howitzer * M109 Self-Propelled 155mm Howitzer * M110 Self-Propelled 8-inch Howitzer Anti-Tank * M72 LAW * M18 57mm Recoilless Rifle * M20 75mm Recoilless Rifle * M40 106mm Recoilless Rifle * M67 90mm Recoilless Rifle * FIM-43 Redeye * M20 Rocket Launcher (Obsolete by this point, limited use)